justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Romance
"Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga ''is featured on [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]. It has two modes: the classic and an official choreo. Dancers 'Classic' 'Lead Dancer' *Legless jumpsuit and wedding veil. *Straight hair & flower headband (during the chorus). *Puffy hi-low dress (also during the chorus). *Purple glove. * Monster claws. 'Backup Dancers' *Legless jumpsuits. *Chignons and wedding veils. *Both have red gloves. 'Official Choreo' *Black short hair. * Pink eye shield. *Blue one-sleeved shirt that's highly cut on the left. *Pink crop top. *Black shorts. *Blue and pink striped socks. *Black boots. *Blue fingerless glove. Background Classic White random connected lines appear, and for the pre and after chorus parts the background is completely pitch black. At the end of the song, it is made clear that the dancers' wedding gowns touched the ground and turned into a pile of lace. Official Choreo It uses the extreme background from the previous game. The colours that flash are red, violet, and teal. Mashup This mashup consists of monsters (some aren't.) that can be unlocked by October. GM# - Where the Gold Move occurs. *I Will Survive * Sympathy For The Devil *Born To Be Wild *Funkytown *Applause (Alternate) * I Will Survive * Maneater * Sympathy For The Devil * Funhouse *Born To Be Wild *Monster Mash GM1 *Funhouse *Funkytown *Applause (Alternate) *I Will Survive * Maneater * Sympathy For The Devil * Funhouse *Born To Be Wild *Monster Mash GM2 *Funhouse *Applause (Alternate) *Funkytown *I Will Survive *Monster Mash *Maneater *Sympathy For The Devil *I Will Survive *Funhouse *Born To Be Wild *Sympathy For The Devil GM3 GM4 *Funhouse *Maneater Gold Moves Classic There are three gold moves, all of which are the same. Lead Dancer * All: At the chorus, bring your arms downward and upward. (Kissing style) Back-up Dancers * All: At the same time as the lead dancer, put your forearms on top of your arms. (Folding style) Official Choreo The official choreo version has three gold moves *'First and second:' When the chorus begins, bring your arms downward. *'Third:' When the third chorus begins, quickly bring your arms upward. Trivia *This is heavily considered to have some "ghoulish" features. ** Just Dance always has a Halloween themed dance because the game comes out in October. This and Black Widow are most likely the Halloween songs for Just Dance 2015. ***It is the second Lady Gaga song to have this Halloween theme, after Applause. *The words "stick" and "b***h" are censored, the former referring to a man's reproductive organs and the latter simply being too explicit. ** This is the first Lady Gaga song with censored words. ** Despite being removed, they can still be slightly heard. * This is the third Lady Gaga song in the series, with the first two being Just Dance and Applause on Just Dance 2014 *This dance resembles that of Black Widow. *This is the first time that the dancers are completely white, as well as hardly visible. ** This is also the first time the coaches' skin color isn't tan/yellow like in Hot n Cold because they're wearing white clothes. In fact, if you look closely, their skin is pointed to a more flesh colour; it can be seen well in an HD photo. *** This is the second song after Hot N Cold in which its dancer(s) are wearing wedding gowns. ** It is the first time a dancer changes her real-neon contrast to real. It always happens in Just Dance Kids but it has never happened in the original series. * If anyone would be able to see the lead dancer's face clearly, they would assume that she might be the same dancer as P4 from Tetris. * This routine (especially the extreme) uses some of the official choreography for the song with slight changes for the choreography when the chorus is sung. Both modes have similar moves due to them following the original choreography. * This is the second song that has the official choreography after Applause in Just Dance 2014. ** This is also the second song by Lady Gaga that has the official choreography . * The lead dancer does not keep in rhythm with the background dancers during the twists. * This is the oldest 21st century song in the game. * The backup dancers highly resemble Maddie Ziegler in the music video for Chandelier by Sia when the verses are sung. * Since Oh No! has non playable backup dancers, this is the official first ever all female Trio dance mode in the whole series, not counting the On-Stage version of Just Dance. ** Coincidentally enough, the On-Stage dancers for Just Dance may be the same ones for this song. * The game uses the longer version, which is 4:54, rather than the shorter version like Ubisoft usually would use. ** This is one of the longest songs in the main series. * The mashup has some dancers that are not monsters. They are Maneater (she could be a demon or succubus; if she is then she can be considered a monster), Funhouse (she's a clown not a monster; however, clowns are known to scare people), Funkytown (aliens are technically not monsters, but its appearance may make people think the coach is indeed a monster), Applause Alternate (she could be a clown, mime or show dancer). Gallery BadRomanceBG.jpg|Thumbnail BADROMANCE.jpg Bad Romance.jpg 10486005 848100375224222 524100424415769778 n.jpg|Revealed alternate version of Bad Romance Bad_romance_jdn.png|Bad Romance Dancer bad romance choreo.png Videos Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Trio Dances Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Halloween Songs Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Dancers with not much clothes Category:Popular Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Song with special effects Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Serious Dances Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:All Female Trios Category:21st Century songs Category:Barefoot Dancers Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs released in 2009 Category:00's Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Floating Dancers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Transforming Dancers Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with backgrounds that can cause epilepsy Category:Viral Popularity Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Spoken Elements Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Songs with repeated verses Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Dances with consecutive Gold Moves Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs